Sueño
by BlackDream-Mary
Summary: ¿Estas segur@ de poder y saber diferenciar un sueño de la realidad? Al parecer Yellow no estaba del todo segura... "Participante de ¡Viva los bonus! del foro DexHolders del Prof Oak" Specialshipping. Oneshot!


_Hola a todos!_

_Bueno, me toco la temática fantástica (o fantasiosa)... Debo decir que estuve estudiando demasiado el genero fantástico desde que me la dieron... En verdad me toco una temática demasiado complicada D:_

_Pero bueno, luego de estar "estudiando" el genero demasiado, me di cuenta que si me gusta el genero fantástico, y que también me gusta escribirlo, asique, espero que a ustedes les guste como quedo esto, tanto como a mi me gusto escribirlo..._

* * *

_Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece, pertenece a Nintendo, Kusaka y Yamamoto._

_Advertencias: Hay muerte de personaje (si, lo se, otra vez ;n;) no me pareció algo tan grave como para poner el fic en M, pero cualquier cosa díganme y lo cambiare enseguida!_

_Nota: Esta viñeta participa del Bonus Temático del Foro DexHolders del Prof Oak, he aquí el link: . ?docid=39121741_

* * *

Sueño

Abrió los ojos. Estaba agitada, sudada y por sobre todo, asustada. Yellow se había despertado. Ese horrendo sueño la había atormentado de nuevo.

Trago seco, intentando al hacer eso, que la desesperación que la embargaba, la abandonara. Suspiro, acostumbrándose a la oscuridad que envolvía a la habitación. Se enderezo, separando su espalda del cochón de la cama, y se froto los ojos intentando tener una mejor visión. Al hacer esto, recién en ese momento pudo visualizar el brazo que la rodeaba, y en ese momento también recordó que no estaba sola en la cama.

– ¿Otra vez has soñado algo malo? -. Pregunto su esposo adormilado, pero interesado al notar como su esposa se había enderezado.

– Descuida, Red-san, no ha sido algo tan malo, discúlpame por haberte despertado-. Esa fue su apenada respuesta, aunque no había podido evitar que la voz le temblara, demostrando de esa manera cuan asustada estaba.

El pelinegro la miro preocupado, y al ver como las lágrimas se deslizaban por su pequeña y delicada cara, no lo dudo, se enderezo y la abrazo.

– No temas Yellow, ha sido solo un sueño. Yo siempre estaré aquí para protegerte-. Le dijo Red a su amada mientras la abrazaba.

Asintió sin romper aquel abrazo.

Siempre era el mismo sueño.

Pero aquel sueño era extraño, no sentía como si estuviera soñando. Y eso era una de las cosas que más miedo le causaba… Esa sensación de que aquello no era un sueño, esa sensación de que jamás iba a despertar, porque no había donde despertar, no había donde escapar, ella podría jurar que aquello era la realidad.

Otra vez la invadía el pánico, desvió su mirada hacia Pika y Chuchu que dormían a un lado de la cama, buscando olvidar lo que su mente trataba y estaba a punto de recordar.

Otro suspiro cálido se escapó de sus rosados labios. Tenía que dejar de tratar de escapar… Tenía que enfrentar aquel sueño y con el su más grande miedo. Tenía que analizarlo, tanto a su sueño como a su miedo, es más, quizás analizando el sueño, podría saber la causa de su miedo… Algunos sueños eran causados por un miedo interno… Quizás ese era el caso de ella. Tendría que analizar su sueño para descubrir y superar su miedo.

Se armó de valor. Tomo la sabana entre sus manos, y la apretó. Bien, estaba lista para comenzar a reconstruir y revivir, cada fragmento de su sueño.

Se recostó en el colchón y cerró los ojos. Ya estaba lista para visualizar cada momento de su horrendo sueño.

_Ella se despertaba, era de mañana. Se levantaba, nuevamente su tío no estaba. Seguro se había ido con su verdadera familia, la cual ella no conocía. Porque si bien ella era su sobrina, el hombre tenía su propia familia._

_Se levantaba nuevamente con la ilusión de que Red la notara. _

_Se vistió y camino lentamente a Ciudad Verde. _

_Y allí la vio… Era ella… Era una persona idéntica a ella…_

_La miro, ella estaba al lado de sus amigos…_

Abrió los ojos, estaba asustada. Por primera vez la oscuridad que la rodeaba, la tranquilizaba. Trago y se tranquilizó…. Tenía que seguir con esa inspección… Cerró los ojos…

_Sintió temor… ¿Por qué sintió miedo al verla? Es decir, era ella, se veía así misma…_

_Algo le decía que no se acercara, que se alejara._

_Pero antes de poder hacerle caso a su mente, sus amigos la vieron, y es por eso que la llamaron entusiasmados._

_¿Acaso no veían que había una chica parecida a ella misma? Pareciera como si ellos ignoraran su presencia…_

_Se acercó agitando su brazo. _

_La otra Yellow también comenzó a moverse. _

_Y es ahí cuando más temía, la otra chica que era parecida a ella misma, caminaba lentamente en su dirección, extendía sus brazos, como si quisiera darle un abrazo. Y ella no podía detenerse, continuaba corriendo a su encuentro, aunque todo su cuerpo se negara a hacerlo…_

_Y es así como se fusionaba con aquella chica que era idéntica a ella, con aquella chica que era la muerte misma, la muerte que estaba con su figura humana… La misma, que le dio aquel abrazo que le arrebato la vida… _

Abrió los ojos. Al fin había podido entenderlo, por fin había entendido su miedo. Tenía miedo de morir, miedo a la muerte en sí…

No quería dormir, pero el cansancio le estaba pesando demasiado. Los parpados cansados y pesados, de a poco se le iban cerrando. Su esposo dormía a su lado, aún tenía su brazo sobre ella, protegiéndola. Bien, ahora que había entendido su pánico, quizás podría dejarse llevar por los brazos de Morfeo, sin tener tanto miedo…

Se durmió.

Otra vez tenía el mismo sueño…

Pero esta vez, cuando llego a la parte del encuentro, sus ojos no le respondieron…

Apretó sus parpados con pánico, rogando poder despertar de aquella pesadilla. Pero no, aquello no desapareció cuando los abrió… Alcanzo a cerrar los parpados –de nuevo– antes de aquel gran abrazo… Mortal, frió y profundo abrazo… Pero esta vez sin esperar despertarse, porque sabía que no iba a despertar, pues se había dado cuenta que ella ya estaba despierta, y que el sueño maravilloso había sido el otro, absurdo como todos sus sueños, un sueño en el cual tenía a su amor anhelado durmiendo a su lado, tranquilizándola cuando se despertaba asustada… Un sueño que la había prevenido de su destino, pero del cual, no había podido escapar al final…

Fin

* * *

_Lo se, no me digan nada... No me conforme solo con matar a Lyra, sino que ahora también mate a Yellow... Soy una asesina D: *llora*_

_Pero bueno, a mi me gusto mucho como quedo esto (¿sera que me gusta matar?)._

_Perdónenme__ todos los fanáticos de Yellow (créanme que yo también lo soy), pero era necesario para este drabble fantástico D:_

_Agradezco a todos los que entraron, espero que les haya gustado._

_En serio muchas gracias por leerlo, y bueno, cualquier sugerencia constructiva, es bien recibida._

_¡Nos vemos!_


End file.
